


Kissing Penalty

by 8style



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward pre teens, Confession, Crushes, Fluff, Hansol and Seungkwan are like 14, Joshua is a bully in disguise, Jun is rude, Kissing, Kissing game, M/M, Mentions of Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seventeen TV, THIS IS SO PURE, like 2 seconds worth, predebut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8style/pseuds/8style
Summary: Hansol has a baby crush on the one and only Seungkwan and gets embarrassed more than once in one night.orHansol and Seungkwan play the Paper Kissing game and confess.





	Kissing Penalty

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy i wanna Yell!!!!!! look at these greasy boys finding love i’m dancing. I wished this was longer but i’ve been thinking about something like this for a while and wanted it up quickly!!! also i literallt never check my works for errors so suck my ass 
> 
> twitter: @peaqh :p

“Since group two lost the game, they have to play the punishment game!” Joshua announced into the microphone in english for international fans, smiling brightly when said group of boys let out groans of distaste. They were all held up in the practice room, familiar bright green walls around them. It was a saturday, the broadcast had been going on for a while while they played games together. 

Unfortunately, Hansol’s group had lost the previous game. He had put in his best efforts, yet they had still failed. He wanted to blame it on Jihoon for stumbling on his words, but it was probably most likely his own fault. It wasn’t a big deal though, or he hoped. 

If the punishment game was one of the especially annoying ones, he would probably hear some rather rude words from the rest of his group. Nevertheless, he stood up right, listening to what Joshua would say. 

“With great thought, Group one will decide which punishment game you’ll play.” Joshua motioned over to Junhui, Wonwoo, Chan, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol who hooted in cheers. Hansol froze when he spotted the smug look on Jun’s face, knowing just what made the gears turn in his head. That evil bastard is going to make them play the worse game possible, Hansol can feel it. 

“So, what game will it be?” Joshua stepped closer to Junhui, making Hansol swallow nervously. Jun’s eyes flicked towards him and each member of his team before breaking out into a sickening grin. 

“We’ve decided,” He spoke slowly, each one of his group’s heads nodding in agreement, “That the loser team has to play the Kissing Paper game.” Jun laughed, nudging into Wonwoo as they clapped hands. 

Hansol’s group immediately started whining while the others just cackled, Jihoon scrambling to find words of disagreement. Hansol just leaned into Seungkwan, rolling his eyes at Jun. So, Hansol was right about Junhui being an ass. 

“Great choice,” Joshua drawled out, looking back towards the camera, “Samuel, please bring me the basket of papers.” With that the small mop of dark hair scattered away from Joshua’s side, bringing back a small basket. Even his eyes gleamed evilly, making Hansol gulp. 

Group two started getting in a line, not without any protests of course. The line started with Mingyu, then Jihoon, Soonyoung, Hansol, and ended with Seungkwan in that order. Hansol was just glad he didn’t have to start the line. 

Samuel walked near Mingyu, holding out the basket with both of his small hands, he would be the one to hold the papers for everyone. 

“Alright! So, you’ll have one minute to get as many papers as you can to the end of the line.” Joshua pointed to a smirking Seungcheol who would collect the papers after. Soonyoung grumbled something under his breath, Hansol couldn’t make it out, yet Joshua could, his expression turning into surprise.

“Apparently, Soonyoung had something to say, so now you’ll have to do it for two minutes!” Joshua flashed a smile, almost basking in the complaints from the losing team. Soonyoung was whacked in the shoulder by Jihoon shortly after. 

“Let’s begin shall we?” Joshua stepped out of the frame, giggling about something Jeonghan had muttered to him. Hansol scowled when Junhui grabbed his attention by sticking out his tongue to him. He just didn’t understand why he had to be picked on today. Why was he so unlucky?

Hansol ran his hand through his messy curls as Mingyu tried starting the game. The paper shouldn’t even be called paper, it was so thin. It was weak and floppy, shear enough where you could see shadows through it, of course they’d use that type. 

Mingyu had trouble trying to get the paper stuck to his lips, taking long inhales to keep it on. Jihoon faltered in his step before standing on his toes to reach Mingyu, swiftly transferring the paper. Hansol thought it was comical how they put the shortest member on his team next to the tallest. 

Jihoon turned to Soonyoung, the paper still on his mouth. Soonyoung leaned in, placing a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder to steady himself. When Jihoon tried to give the paper towards him, only inches away, it slipped causing the two to briefly brush lips making them drop to the floor in embarrassment. Everyone started yelling in amusement, even the other members on his team started laughing. 

Jihoon just got up and dramatically wiped his lips with his shirt, talking something about how revolting Soonyoung is with a chuckle. 

Mingyu began again, sucking a paper between his lips this time. Jihoon drew his attention towards him, even putting a hand on his chest when they transferred. Hansol could hear Chan shout something along the lines of, “He’s getting into it now!” and he knew he’d get swatted for that later. 

It was funny, really. Seeing his friends all flustered and laughing. Only for a short while though, until Soonyoung whipped around with paper on his face. Hansol stood still for a moment, unsure how to react, before awkwardly taking it from Soonyoung. It was easy, Hansol sucked in a quick breath to keep the paper in place. 

He flipped towards Seungkwan, his big brown eyes meeting his. Now, this should be fine. It’s just a penalty game, right? 

Not right. 

Hansol might’ve, maybe, sort of, kinda, perhaps had a tiny baby crush on Seungkwan. Of course, he was too shy to admit anything like that to him. He wouldn’t dare. It had almost slipped out when he was talking with Joshua once, ending with him red-faced from the close call. 

Honestly, that’s probably why he was placed next to Seungkwan in this embarrassing line of paper kisses. He made a mental note to annoy Joshua later.

In this midst of his thoughts, the paper had fallen to the floor, he was met with a flick to the arm from Seungkwan.

“Why’d you wait so long!?” He squealed over the other, rather loud, boys. Seungkwan’s lips had formed into a pout and Hansol couldn’t deny that he looked really cute, but he shrugged it off. 

Mingyu repeated the process, passing the paper to Jihoon who passed it to Soonyoung. Soonyoung decided the game must’ve needed spicing up because when it was his turn, he put his hands around Hansol’s waist like an actual kiss. More yelling and laughter erupted throughout the room, as Hansol sheepishly took the paper with his mouth. 

This time when he saw Seungkwan, he was closer, shocking Hansol when his face was inches away. He needed to get this over with, it wasn’t a real kiss, so why was he freaking out? 

He drew closer and delicately pressed the paper to Seungkwan’s lips. It could feel them clearly through the flimsy paper, they were puckered and that solely almost made him fall over. They were warm too, he swore he felt a spark, just like in all the dramas he’s watched.

After the small moment was over, he just stood there, dumbfounded. He stayed like that until he felt harsh tapping on his shoulder. He faced Soonyoung, hastily taking the paper as fast as he could.

It was stupid to want to kiss someone through a paper, but he really wanted to do it again with Seungkwan. He did, this time it was slower because he had trouble taking the paper. Seungkwan even gently grabbed Hansol’s arm. Just as it started it was over in a blink. 

They repeated the process until there was one paper left, each time Hansol became less shaken. This time around, he brought the paper to Seungkwan eagerly. He even dared to raise his hands and cup Seungkwan’s face and wavering for a longer time than needed. 

“Ah! You finished, 20 papers! Good job!” Joshua spoke excitedly, only to have Soonyoung jump in front of him to start boasting. They rattled on for the rest of the broadcast, everyone waving and signing off at the end.

Members began pouring out of the room, some going to the diner hall for food, some going to the bathrooms, and some to the bedrooms. Hansol was starving at this point, so he linked arms with Chan and made his way to the dining hall. 

Once inside, he could already smell the delicious scent of black bean noodles. He guided himself and Chan through the people crowding around the food, gathering up food, drinks, and silverware. The two stealing seats by Joshua, Seungcheol, and Junhui. 

“That was so funny, you should’ve seen his face,” Seungcheol chuckled between his words, “Jihoon got all red!” Hansol guessed he was talking about the game and the moment between Mingyu and Jihoon, laughing along slightly. 

“Oh? Why are you laughing?” Junhui pointed directly at Hansol, now four sets of eyes on him. “You practically melted when you passed it to Seungkwan.” 

“What! No! It’s not like that.” Hansol rushes to explain, stuttering and tripping over what to say. Chan started giggling beside him, earning a jab in the ribs.

“You sure? Your face was the color of my shirt, too.” Junhui prodded, with a smirk. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you liked it a bit too much.” Jun must love teasing him, because Hansol just covered his face with his hands. Jun’s shirt was a vibrant red, that must definitely mimic him.

“No… shut up.” Hansol slumped down, biting into his noodles. His cheeks heated up involuntary, standing out brightly against his white top. He would’ve opted for black if he knew he would be a blushing mess by the end of the day. 

“See, he’s doing it again!” Seungcheol cackled, slapping his knee. Hansol grimaced, thinking he was overreacting, it was just a game. It didn’t mean anything, not at all. 

“Actually, speaking of Seungkwan,” Joshua paused to give a short grin to Hansol, “One time, I was in the bedrooms with Hansol and…” 

Hansol wanted to bolt, his was real tired of his hyung’s bullying. He was close to reaching over the table to slap him, when Joshua resumed talking. 

“...I asked him what he thought about the last training session and he said that Seungkwan looked good,” a few short giggles played in the background, “and then he was talking all about nice Seungkwan’s dances are.” 

Joshua really was evil. 

“HAHA! No. You’re making stuff up now, huh? All I did was compliment him, okay?” Hansol stammered, his voice muffled by his hands that he hid in. His elbows rested on the table crowded with plates and dishes. 

“Aha, no. You got all mushy over him! Married couple.” Joshua pushed his shoulder against Seungcheol as they laughed, Chan almost spat out his drink. Hansol muttered something about dying. 

And as if this entire embarrassing ordeal couldn’t get worse, when Hansol lifted his head he saw Seungkwan standing in front of the table. He must’ve heard everything from the way his mouth was slack-jawed. He was tucked away behind Seungcheol’s frame for a bit which was why he couldn’t see him. 

He got up, ignoring everyone’s laughter, stomping out of the room. He brushed past people in the hallways as he ran for his bed. Luckily, the room his bed was in was empty. He crawled up the ladder and flung himself into the top bunk in the corner with a sigh. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t that deep but to him it was. 

He knew he wouldn’t be mad for long but it was so inconsiderate of Joshua to bring that up, even though he was just joking. 

His gaze was trained on the window in front him, the light filtering in from the moon was calming. He sat up slowly before trudging to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

A while later, after he was freshly showered and still had the taste of toothpaste in his mouth, he laid in bed. His back was supported by one of his comfortable pillows as he flipped through a book. It was probably nearing 10pm, most of the boys in the room were sleeping already. The light was flicked off, only the small plug in lamp that hung on Hansol’s bunk lit up his vision. 

When it was time to rest, Seungkwan wouldn’t meet Hansol’s eyes, avoiding him after brushing his teeth and slipping into the bottom bunk with haste. Hansol wanted to crawl into a ball and sulk, his best friend- and crush- ignored him. Most likely because he’s heard everything at the table. 

Hansol blinked, realizing his eyes had just been skimming the paper instead of actually reading. His mind was only on Seungkwan, he inwardly groaned. 

Suddenly, a small tap on the wood of his bunk startled him. He shut his book and listened for anything else. To his dismay, he heard a hushed whisper. 

“Hansol, are you awake?” The voice was small, barely above a murmur. It was Seungkwan, if he was anywhere besides right underneath him in the bottom bunk, he wouldn’t have heard it. 

“Yeah.” Was all he answered, feeling uneasy. 

“Can I talk to you?” 

“Sure.” With that, there was more creaking, then a pair of hands were on the top of the ladder. A head popped up over the bedside, bearing a tiny smile. Seungkwan was just the right size to sit on the foot of the bed, even if he had to bend down a bit. He was rolled back on his knees, hands on his legs to steady himself. Hansol noticed he was wearing the shirt he had gotten him, and fought a smile.

There was silence. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable silence but Hansol just couldn’t take it. He furrowed his brows and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Did you actually say those things about me.” Seungkwan mumbled so fast it was nearly one word. Hansol stared, unable to react for a moment before shutting his eyes.

“Yeah. It was just a compliment though. I don’t…” Hansol rambled, trying to back himself up. Seungkwan’s expression changed, to something he couldn’t decipher. The other boy tilted his head and let out a small laugh, more like a release of breath than laugh. 

“No. Hansol, did you like playing the penalty game with me? In that way?” Seungkwan was looking everywhere but him, yet he words were still bold. Hansol tensed, pursing his lips. Could he really confess like this? In a dark room where all his friends were snoring like dogs? He took one glance at Seungkwan’s features that were illuminated by the dim light, and knew what he had to do. 

“Yes. I’m sorry if this makes things awkward. We’re both young maybe it’s just a crush that will pass, I didn’t mean,” Hansol tried to explain further, but a hand was suddenly pressed against his chest. Seungkwan was now hovering over him, Hansol would usually feel intimidated in this position yet he was strangely relaxed. 

“Shut up, yeah?” Seungkwan’s lips turned upwards in a smile, making Hansol’s stomach flutter, “Can I kiss you? For real this time. That paper was annoying.” 

Hansol choked, eyes bugging out of his head. Seungkwan broke into a fit of giggles at Hansol, which who was now trying to process what he said. He flopped his head back on his pillow, staring up into Seungkwan’s eyes. 

He expected Seungkwan to be grossed out and push him away, not that he wanted to kiss him. He nodded, faster than he intended, making another small laugh slip from the other boy. 

Seungkwan now put two hands on the bed, with Hansol’s shoulders between them, and leaned forward. This time, he was merely centimeters from Hansol. 

Hansol’s eyes fluttered shut when a pair of lips found his own. They were soft and delicate, making heat raise on his skin. His heart sped up to a faster pace and he brought his arms around Seungkwan’s neck. 

When Seungkwan pulled away, Hansol had the biggest grin on his face. His stomach was in knots but it was okay because his heart was in heaven. It was the most comforting thing to see Seungkwan smiling back. 

He gripped Seungkwan and laid him down next to him, scooting over to make room in the small bunk. That night they laid close in each other's arms. Talking until the middle of the night about nothing and everything at the same time. 

It had turned out that Seungkwan had an even bigger crush on Hansol. The reason he had avoided him because he was in pure shock. It was all clicking in Hansol’s head. Why Seungkwan clinged to him during all hours of the day, hugging on him, and demanding to sit on his lap. How he had looked when Hansol would lean into him or hold onto his hand. It was the cutest puppy love if he was honest. 

When they finally drifted off to sleep, they were a tangled mess of limbs, Seungkwan’s face was against the younger’s chest, his hair tickling Hansol’s nose as they slept. 

The next morning, after they finished washing up, they were in the dining hall once again, cuddling up in the corner still tired from the lack of sleep. Joshua had of course noticed this, bringing Junhui to the other side of the room to whisper in his ear. 

“I was right,” Joshua motioned towards the two who were now wrapped up even tighter in their grips, “look at them.”

“Ah, young love, isn’t it cute?” Junhui swooned to the side, hamming it up to get a laugh. Then they both fake gagged when they spotted Hansol peck the other's lips, luckily out of earshot. 

“I’m happy, this is nice, I hope the other’s won’t be annoying about us. I know it’s hardly been a day but, I like you a lot, Hansol. When I first saw you I knew.” Seungkwan gushed, playfully hitting his hand on his chest. 

“You’re adorable.” Hansol replied and leaned into him, kissing his forehead.


End file.
